


own little ways

by moonchild_writes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Soojun, Thanks, The author is sleepy, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, bartender soobin, bye, drunk yeonjun, for reading, im done, its cute, love doesn't have a definition, so she gotta go, spoiler is that they love each other, thank you, they have their own way of loving each other, txt, very much tired to expand txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_writes/pseuds/moonchild_writes
Summary: In which yeonjun is a drunkard and soobin is his bartender who listens to the confessions and secrets, a drunk yeonjun would maffle out. Many of which that he loves soobin.yeonbin | TXT
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	own little ways

**Author's Note:**

> Its something that I wrote as i was drowsing off so if this makes no sense, bare with me :D just another yeonbin enthusiast <3 thanks for taking your time to read this ^ ^

It was a routine for the young man to go to the nearest bar from his house every weekend. To drink down and wash away his stress, the man hoped for. While in the place where yeonjun would go, was soobin, his story listener and his best friend for years now. He knew about him more than anyone.

Yeonjun was the kind of drunkard who'd spill the tea right after his first shot of drink. Sometimes if he was so lost in the liquid, he'd start to cry and cling onto soobin's arms like a child. But the bartender wouldn't mind as the guy had always done that and that was a part of their routine now.

It would always start with yeonjun complaining about his manager who tormented him with tons of works and the way the manager was such a hypocrite. How he needed to do all of the works and just the thought of it would stress him out. And he would also state that saying his anger out loud helped yeonjun free his mind.

Soobin, on the other hand, would just sit and listen to him because that's what comforted yeonjun and sometimes he would enjoy the maffled meaningless words and sentences that would roll out of yeonjun's reckless mouth. And little cute habits of yeonjun cheered the other stressed male as well because they both were barely men who were succumbed by the stressful world that they weren't still familiar with. And so, little waves of laughter were made as memories.

Yeonjun would whine over the smallest things with a plushy lipped pout about literally the dumbest things and on top of that, most of the time, what he whined about wouldn't even make sense.

"Soobin~^ the curtain is mooovingg"

"i- i don't like thatt!!" yeonjun would stutter and speak as his eyes would shrink while his lips would pout.

And with all the chaos and cuteness yeonjun would make, soobin would just chuckle and ease his mind. "

Yeonjun-ah you should go and rest now, you're too drunk" A caring soobin would say but then laugh at the behavior his hyung would attempt every time after soobin says this.

"You're drunk too" he would stop for a second closing his eyes.

And continue, "You drank lotsss of waa-- water" an unsteady yeonjun would state his point.

After minutes of arguing over that drinking water cannot make you drunk, soobin himself would decide to take him all the way to his house and drop him safely there, before yeonjun decides to argue with random strangers. Yeonjun would ask him

"do you want me to leave you back home...? You are DRUNKKK"

"No I'm NOT!!" soobin would reply and run away to his house before yeonjun gets a chance to follow him all the way to leave soobin at his house because he was "drunk" the drunk would say. But the next day, no matter how much yeonjun tries to reminisce what had happened, he could remember nothing but the fact that he went to a bar and met soobin. The next weekend almost the same would happen, but sometimes what his tongue would mutter out were his secrets untold.

One time, yeonjun had spilled out the fact that he had read soobin's diary in secret, which indeed did make soobin fluster but yeonjun also apologizing for that with a flavor of drunk in his words made soobin to forgive him with his act of innocence. And on such day like this, soobin got to know one of yeonjun's "little secrets" as yeonjun would say.

He confessed out the feelings that he had for soobin but again yeonjun wasn't the one to remember what had happened when he was drunk so his little confession of him being drunk in love for soobin more than he was drunk in his drink remained a secret from soobin's side of the story.

Because soobin wanted his relationship with yeonjun to be the exact same as it was right now as he didn't want things to go awkward. Of course, soobin loved him too but he loved him in his own way of listening to him and his stories, while yeonjun loved soobin in his own way of mumbling things out of his very own soft little lips. They comforted each other in their own little ways.

**__________ **

**_end of story (but i might continue this tho)_ **


End file.
